


Tell Me

by LiloWithoutStitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, Explicit Story Telling, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiloWithoutStitch/pseuds/LiloWithoutStitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis walks in on his son, Harry, jerking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

"HARRY, WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR DINNER?" Louis yelled to his 16 year old son who was, undoubtedly, still in his room.  
The boy had been spending and ungodly amount of time in his room lately, but he came down when he was asked to so Louis couldn't really complain.  
When Louis didn't get a reply from Harry he grabbed the takeout menus from the kitchen counter and headed up the stairs to his son's room.  
There was soft music coming through the door so Louis assumed that was why the boy didn't answer. Louis knocked on the door and when he didn't get a reply he pushed the door open slowly.  
Louis gasped as he saw his son.  
Harry was laying in his bed, his long legs parted and bent at the knees, showing his hole that was clenched around a light blue dildo. One of the boy's hands was pushing the dildo in and out of his body and the other one was stroking his cock in time with the thrusts.  
"DAD?!?" Harry's voice broke Louis out of his thoughts.  
"Shit- fuck- sorry Haz." Louis said as he scurried back out of the room and down the hall to his own bedroom. Louis hadn't realized until that point that his cock had filled out in the time spent in his son's room, but he refused to jerk off to the thought of his son.  
"Shit." Louis said, trying to get his cock to soften.  
**  
Louis didn't see his son for three days after the incident other than seeing him in the hall on the way to the shower or leaving, and even then he couldn't look Harry in the eyes. Louis didn't think that Harry knew that he got hard, but it was still awkward for them both.   
And either way, Harry hadn't tried to initiate conversation with his father, either.  
It wasn't until day four that Louis tried to converse at all with his son, and it was shot down miserably. After another three days, he tried again.  
"Harry, we need to talk." Louis said, trying to get the teenager to listen.  
Harry just brushed past him as if he didn't say anything.  
Louis was desperate for his son to talk to him again, so he reached out and grabbed the boy's arm.  
Harry tried to pull his arm away from Louis, but he couldn't, so he followed his father up the stairs and to the master bedroom. Louis's bedroom. Harry sat down on the bed and Louis sat next to him.  
"Okay, I know you don't want to talk about it. I get that." Louis started, "But you haven't said a word to me for the past week and I miss you Harry."  
Harry sighed and looked his father in the eyes, "Dad, I miss you too, but it was just kind of awkward that my dad walked in on me with a vibrator in my ass."   
Louis smiled at his son, "That was quite a surprise, the vibrator."  
"It was new.." Harry looked down sheepishly. "I had gotten it when I went to the mall with Zayn the day before."  
Louis looked at his son and raised his eyebrows, "You got it while you were with Zayn? Our neighbor?"  
Harry decided to at least try to have fun with this conversation. "Yeah, he was gonna have me get one of the ones you can stick to the window and put it on the window across from his." Harry looked at his dad seductively, he knew that he could get his dad hard now he just wanted to make Louis know that.  
"I was gonna put it up and then skype Zayn. Then he would be able to see it from both angles. Maybe do it when he had Niall over and make sure that they do something sexy together on video chat."  
Louis was starting to harden at the thought of his boy being this dirty, picturing him doing the things he was saying. Louis tried to hide his cock as he hardened, to try and keep some sense of order in this conversation..  
"C'mon daddy, no need to try and hide your cock from me. You've seen mine, and, if I remember correctly, you got hard seeing it." Harry said, hardening as he was speaking.   
Louis stopped trying to hide himself.  
"Tell me about it daddy.. Tell me what you remember about seeing me all opened up and taking that plastic cock." Harry was fully hard at this point, so he took a chance and pulled his stiff cock out as his dad started talking.  
"The first thing I saw was your cock, it looked so huge, I couldn't help but think about what you would feel like inside of me." Louis's voice was shaky, and he didn't take his eyes off of his boy's hand, moving slowly over over his length. "Then I saw you with that vibrator, and I almost fucking lost it.. I got back to my room and I was so hard. It wouldn't go down. "   
Louis kept talking, he noticed that Harry was speeding up his movements. Louis decided to take a chance. He got on his knees between Harry's legs and swatted the boy's hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own a second after, he started moving his hand quickly.. Louis looked up at his son and continued talking.  
"I left the house right after that.. I went to a club and a pretty little brunette boy, barely legal, sucked me off in the club's bathroom. I rode his cock in a cheap hotel room and got his name and number after that."   
Harry was panting quickly and bucking his hips sporadically into Louis's tight fist. A few seconds later Harry came all over his father's hand.  
As Harry came down from his high he smiled dopily at his dad.  
"I liked that.." the boy mumbled.  
"I did too, baby.." Louis replied, running the hand that wasn't covered in cum through his son's curly hair.   
They fell asleep shortly after that, and if Louis had a wet dream about his son fucking him, then that was his business. It would also be his business if that wet dream were to have become a very pleasurable reality when he woke up to a very horny teenage son with a hard cock and a bottle of lube.

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas to use for this same universe, so those will be up ASAP.


End file.
